herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Romy
Princess Romy is the is the sole female of the group (starting at the end of episode 9) of Around the World with Willy Fog. She serves as the tetartagonist of the group. Romy is a purple lioness, whom on rescued from being burned with her late husband in India. She gets along very well with not only Willy Fog and Rigodon, but also the latter's partner. Since the last episode of the first series, she is married to Willy. Romy is based off Princess Aouda from the novel Around the World in 80 Days. Orphaned following the deaths of her parents, Romy (Aouda in the original novel) became a princess when she was married to an Indian Rajah who worshipped the goddess of death, Kali. When the Rajah died, she was destined to be burned alongside him on the funeral pyre, but was rescued by Rigodon, who risked his own life in the process. She originally accompanies Willy Fog on his journey with the intent of finding relatives of hers in Singapore, only to stay with his company after finding them long dead and acting as a medic to care for the wounded that they encounter. She is the love interest of Willy Fog (and Tico, an original character and the mascot of Fog's replacement butler Rigodon) in the Spanish animated TV series Around the World with Willy Fog. Romy is based off Aouda in the book which the series is based off. She doesn't appear until episode 9, in which she was a princess because she had married a Rajah, who had died. Like Aouda, she was going to die on her husband's funeral pyre, but is rescued in time by Fog and Rigadon, whom she joins for the rest of the series. At first, this was going to be in order to find her relatives, but she is devastated when she finds out they are dead. Eventually, Romy marries Fog in the 26th and final episode of the first series, and is still his wife in the second series. She is a purple pantheress based off the (likewise) Indian princess Aouda from Jules Verne's novel Around the World in 80 Days. She is the tetartagonist of the TV series Around the World with Willy Fog. Debuting in episode 9, she is the widow of a raja in India, with whom she was about to be burned alive by the order of a priestess. She is, however, rescued by Rigodon. At first, her veil is black, but later, for the rest of the series, it is white. Eventually, in episode 26, she married Willy Fog, whom she has had feelings for. In the second series, she returns as Willy's wife. She is the tetartagonist of Around the World with Willy Fog and its sequel series. She does not appear until episode 9, in which Rigodon rescues her. Eventually, Romy marries Willy Fog. Romy usually wears such a long dress or skirt that her feet are hidden. On the other hand, when her feet show, they are bare (like everyone else's), small, and three-toed (like anyone else with paws). Later, focus goes to her and Willy's feet, as hers peek out from the hem of her skirt as they dance (GOOF: At one point, one of the toe lines on her left foot is missing, and then both toe lines on her right one.). Of course, in episode 16 of said series, she is shown wearing red high heels when she and Ralph fall over on the rocking Abraham Lincoln ship. Romy is a beautiful lioness who was forced to marry an old Raja and as his widow, she was supposed to be burned alive in suttee. Mr Fog decided to rescue her. She joined them on their journey because she couldn't stay in India where she was in danger of being pursued by religious fanatics. Tropes about her *Adaptation Name Change: The name of the Indian princess was Aouda in the novel. *Arranged Marriage: A tragic case. Romy's parents wanted to secure her future and arrranged her marriage with an old Rajah. They died, and so did the old Rajah, which meant she should die with him and accompany him to the other world. *The Chick: She's the gentle touch of the group. *Damsel in Distress: When Mr Fog and his company meet her, she's supposed to die in a funeral ritual and a sacrifice to Goddess Kali. *Everything's Better with Princesses: She's a princess and everybody is impressed that such a beauty is also an aristocrat. She however says she's a daughter of wealthy merchants. She has her title of princess by marriage as Rajah's wife. *Love Interest: To Mr Fog. She loves him as well. She's so beautiful, good, sweet, caring and gentle... that it's not surprising that they all love her so much. *The Medic: She's quite capable in curing fever and other illnesses. The piece of jewellery she wears on her forehead contains a precious medicinal liquid. *Parasol of Prettiness: She sometimes wears a yellow parasol. She's a lady of high class. *Proper Lady: She's beautiful, sweet, gentle, stoic and timid, but she can also help her friends on their journey with various tasks suitable for a lady, but some of them reveal her as Silk Hiding Steel. *Sexy Cat Person: She's a very sophisticatedly sexy lioness. *Widow Woman: She's a very young widow. She was married to an old Rajah. Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tragic Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Wealthy Category:Adventurers Category:Cure-Bringers Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet